


[podfic] Boys at Play

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bathtubs, Gen, Guitars, Hotel Night, Non-Traditional Recording Setup, Podfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It had seemed like a good idea at the time."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Boys at Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boys at Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:04:11  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(Band\)%20_Boys%20at%20Play_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
